War
"If I die here, I'm taking all of you with me!" War is the second in command of the Four Horsemen, and the one responsible for the attacks on both Dax's and Drew's families. Biography It is unknown when exactly, but centuries ago, The Four Horsemen were the generals of a powerful demon, and in each of them was his power. In an effort to stop them, they were sealed away in an ancient Philosopher's Stone, created by Dax's ancestor. Lost Mine of Phandelver During the attack on the Shad Astula Academy, Josu Vilmheart was raised from the dead by the forces of the demon Razaketh, and killed the headmaster of the school, destroying the Philosopher's stone and freeing the horsemen in the process. After the collapse of the academy, The Vengeful Four met face to face with the horsemen, but were spared, due to Razaketh still having other plans for them. At some point after this, War split off from the four, as he was still vengeful towards Dax's ancestor, and wanted some form of revenge for his imprisonment. Settling for killing his descendants, War took joy in setting fir to Dax's home, butchering his son and causing his wife's death. Dax survived, however, and pursued the rider. Afterwards, War rode through the woods looking for an ancient Totem, said to protect Neverwinter woods. In an effort to obtain it, War fought against the bears guarding the totem, which happened to be Drew's new family. Drew fled, to lure War away from the bears, and accidentally lured him right into the campsite of The Vengeful Four, who engaged him. As the heroes gained the upper hand, War began to summon a great deal of power, ready to destroy the whole area, as well as himself, but just before this, War received a summon, and retreated, not being seen since. Personality The most violent of the horsemen, War took great pleasure in causing destruction where he went. War is also known to be quite vengeful, going alone to kill Dax's family when none of the other horsemen seemed particularly interested. War was also ready to destroy everything in the area, including himself, just to kill The Vengeful Four, showing he had either no sense of self preservation, or had some ulterior plan. Abilities & Equipment Donning heavy armor, and a large Battleaxe, War was the most headstrong of the four, preferring to fight his enemies in brutal combat, instead of with intelligence. Like the other horsemen, War preferred to fight on horseback, giving him extra speed in a fight, but if need be he could fight adeptly on foot. War also seemed to possess some form of magic, as he began to summon dark power to kill the Vengeful Four, but this likely isn't something he uses in combat. Appearance Over time, War's green orcish skin turned to a sickly, white color, and his eyes became a glowing blue color. He still kept his size, however, towering over most people, and even orcs. War sports a black suit of armor, with yellow glowing skull patterns, and carries a blue glowing axe, its blade covered in runes.